


Omega-III THE EMPRESS

by PKA



Series: Major Arcana [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKA/pseuds/PKA
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is a heat consultant who gets called to assist three omegan brothers. Foursomes ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsMyDesignHannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/gifts).



> For ThisIsMyDesignHannibal, one of the winners of my 300 Follower Giveaway. She gave me the best prompt: write that one thing you were talking about. Well. Here it is.

Wolf Trap, Virginia was neither a town nor a city. It was a lot of emptiness, farms and woods, sewn together with the occasional family house. A nice, secluded location with lots of room; just the sort of place that Hannibal’s job normally took him to. Although today’s job was a little less than normal.

Finding the house was easy enough. With his window cranked down he almost found it by smell alone. The air was heavy with pheromones, so thick and cumulative he could taste them on his tongue. Another reason for the remote location, he assumed. No alphas pawing at the door, begging to be let in. Well, not yet. The worst had not yet started. He had been called soon enough.

Hannibal had a particularly fine nose—once he stood before the front door, knocking, he could identify three different scent patterns. Subtleties distinguished them from another. Their cycles were aligned for the most part, as was often the case with omega prides, but there were small fluctuations in fertility. One of them was a few hours ahead of the others. The scent was almost lactic in quality, a sign of a limited, unhealthy diet consisting mainly of processed foods. Another scent was fevered and sweet, with an acidic tang of sweat beneath. Cheap aftershave, something with a ship on the bottle. The third smell was almost feminine, clouded in floral perfume. Hannibal smelled ink and fabric softener, city smog and stress, and beneath all that, the unmistakable scent of someone who unashamedly enjoyed sex, often and with a multitude of people.

Before he could discern more, the door opened, pulling Hannibal’s focus back to the omega standing in front of him. The man greeting him was the sweaty one, that was obvious from his appearance. He was handsome and slender, with brown curls and a strong, stubbly jaw. A t-shirt and boxers were all he wore, boxers that barely hid a bulge impressive for an omega. His blue-green eyes were rimmed with deep bags that suggested insomnia. In his time as a medical doctor, Hannibal had learned that heats were exhausting and could cause sleep loss, eventually even death, if ignored by an omega without a pride, but the man in front of him radiated a different kind of nervous energy, something that was only partially due to his current hormonal state. The yet unidentified sweet smell drew Hannibal nearer and he swallowed against a growl.

“I'm Will,” the man said, keeping his eyes down, protected by his long, dark lashes and the pair of glasses he wore, fogged in part from his body heat. From his stance and the way he spoke it was clear that he was the omegarch, the leader of the pride, although Hannibal fancied he took no pleasure in it.

“Hannibal,” Hannibal said, trying to sound unthreatening. And then, because he couldn't help but poke, “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

“Eyes are distracting,” Will said, annoyed by the question. “You see too much, you don't see enough. And it's hard to focus when you're thinking ‘Oh, those whites are really white’, or, ‘He must have hepatitis’, or, ‘Oh, is that a burst vein?’. So, yeah. I try to avoid eyes whenever possible.”

Hannibal chuckled, charmed by the omega’s unusual response and surprised that he didn’t find his rudeness appalling in the least. He sensed a hidden depth behind the thick barrier of his glasses, something he wanted to explore further, probe at until something remarkable escaped. He was certain he would find the opportunity for that shortly.

“I’m sorry,” Will said with a sigh. Some of the tension had left his body with his sudden outburst. “It’s nervousness.”

Will opened the door wider, letting Hannibal in. When he stepped over the threshold, the arrangement was sealed.

The scent was even thicker in the house, mixed with the smell of dogs. A substitute for children, Hannibal assumed, though, thankfully, they were not present. Hannibal peeked into the living room in passing as Will led him to the stairs. A bed stood there among an assembly of various other things: a piano, a table full of fly fishing gear, a spacesuit in one corner, a couple of chairs and various shelves containing books and liquor.

Another omega sat on the steps leading upstairs. He had the same facial features, but was slimmer and beardless. Although he was most definitely the same age as Will, it made him look younger and more innocent, which Hannibal found immediately endearing. There was a rosy blush on his cheeks, heat evaporating from him in waves, even more so than from Will. Ah, the questionable diet. This one only had a few more hours before all thinking and talking would be pushed aside for pure instinct.

“This is my brother, Adam,” Will introduced. “Adam, this is Hannibal.”

Adam looked terrified. His nostrils flared—he took in Hannibal’s scent without looking at him, his eyes wandering this way and that. He trembled, trying to control his breathing. A bundle of nerves, overloaded with sensory impressions.

“Hello Hannibal,” he gritted from behind clenched teeth.

“Nice to meet you, Adam,” Hannibal said, going for a soft approach again. Adam glanced up briefly, piercing blue eyes meeting Hannibal’s, before he looked down again.

“Adam has Asperger's,” Will explained, though Hannibal had guessed as much. “It’s difficult for him to cope with... change.”

Will stepped closer to his brother, wanting to comfort him with his presence. Adam moved quickly, standing up and fleeing by climbing up the stairs at admirable speed. Hannibal heard a door slam shut and a lock turning.

“He needs a bit of time to adjust,” Will said, apologetic.

Hannibal nodded. “His needs will bring him out sooner or later. He is very close.”

“Come,” Will requested. “Let me introduce you to my other brother.”

The flowery smell came from upstairs and Hannibal met its owner when he entered the room where the copulation would take place, the main bedroom of the house. An omega lay on the bed in the center of the room, undressed already, a hand lazily trailing up and down his body.

Yet again the same face. This one wore his brown hair longer and, unlike the others, knew precisely how pretty he was.

“I'm an Adam too,” he said in a British accent when Hannibal came closer to introduce himself. “But you can call me Flowers,” he added with a wink.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Flowers. My name is Hannibal.” He waited a beat before he said, “Your accent is different than that of your brothers.”

Flowers tilted his head back and looked at him with a piercing gaze. “Our mother died in childbirth. She and our father were bonded, expelled from mother’s pride. Father couldn’t take care of three children on his own, so he gave one away. I grew up away from my brothers, in London.”

There was hurt there, old and barely processed, but Hannibal did not dig any deeper. “But you made it back.”

“Yes,” Flowers said, looking past Hannibal at Will with a smile, almost purring. “I did.”

Flowers sat up and ordered him closer. When Hannibal obeyed, he pulled him down by his tie, meeting him with a wet kiss that was all tongue. He was experienced, that much was clear straight away, and he would know what he wanted.

“Have you been offered something to drink?” Flowers said when he pulled away again, eyes still closed. “We don’t want you to dehydrate from all the exertion.” He opened his eyes at that, green mischief.

“I am a thoroughbred,” Hannibal replied with a smile. “I’m sure I’ll manage.”

Flowers looked him over with obvious interest, spreading his legs a little in invitation. Hannibal smelled slick on him already. “I’m looking forward to seeing your skill set. Shall we start with a practice run?”

Hannibal smiled again, but moved a step away, out of his reach. “I’d like to speak with Adam and after that, I’d like to have a word with all of you, if I may. To make sure we are all on the same page before we start.”

~ - ~

Adam opened the door after the first knock. He didn’t look up and he didn’t speak.

“May I come in?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes,” Adam said, hesitantly. Hannibal gave him a few seconds, but he didn’t move away from the door.

“Adam, I’d like to come in, please,” Hannibal restated and with that, Adam stepped aside to let him into the room.

It was a small bedroom, barely big enough to fit a single bed, with a wardrobe and a telescope pointing out of the window. Adam sat down on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chin. He had calmed a little but he still looked troubled.

“Do you know why I’m here, Adam?”

Adam furrowed his brow. “Because Will called you.”

“And what does your brother want me to do?”

Adam opened his mouth and closed it again. He swallowed and began anew. “He wants you to have sex with us, so that we’ll - so that we’ll get pregnant. Because we are omegas and we cannot reproduce on our own without an alpha. Our reproductive organs are designed so that-”

Hannibal interrupted him. In another situation, he would have enjoyed hearing Adam talk, for he was sure talking about a topic that interested the omega soothed him, but right now, neither of them had the time. “Do you want to have a baby, Adam?”

Adam looked up then, not quite looking Hannibal in the eyes. “Yes.” He sounded sure.

“And do you want to have sex with me?”

He looked down again. “My body wants to.”

Hannibal sat down next to him, keeping a little bit of distance between them. “Your body is going into heat.”

Adam nodded. “I dislike heats.”

“I can imagine the change must be difficult for you. But I assure you that you can trust me. You can tell me what you want and need, or ask me when there’s something you don’t understand. I am here for your pleasure, and for that of your brothers.”

“I’ve never had sex with an alpha.”

“But you know what you like, do you not? From your experiences with your brothers?”

“Yes. But that’s different.”

“It is.” Hannibal looked at him for a long moment. “What can I do to make you more comfortable?”

Adam contemplated that question for about a minute. Then he suddenly turned his head and kissed Hannibal.

He was very warm and very soft and he made a sound upon their lips meeting—something high-pitched, almost hysterical. He pressed against Hannibal instantly, instinctive responses washing over him in waves, and before Hannibal knew it, Adam had his arms draped around him, moving closer and closer.

He liked to be touched, Hannibal realized. He liked the stimulation of another body pressing against his own; found it calming to focus his overworked senses on one, easily understandable sensation. He held Adam in his arms, squeezed him tight, and felt him relax incrementally, anxiety transforming into pleasure.

His pupils were large when Hannibal pulled away. Adam met his gaze, drunk on pheromones.

“How did that feel?” Hannibal asked.

“Very nice.”

Hannibal smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good. Let’s go meet your brothers.”

~ - ~

Seeing them all together was an even stranger experience. They were all easy to differentiate by their looks and smells and body language, but seeing such a similar face reflected thrice back at him was a new experience, even to Hannibal, who had seen enough weirdness in his time as a doctor and now that he had transferred his passion for anatomy to his new job as a heat consultant.

“What is there to talk about?” Flowers asked, boredom obvious on his face. “You are here to fuck us through our heats.”

“My main goal is that my client is comfortable in the arrangement we have. This is especially true when it is more than one client. I merely wish to restate what I am here to do, and what you can expect of me when you are no longer in a position to make coherent decisions.”

Adam nodded. His nervousness had returned. “I live by a schedule,” he explained. “Heats are difficult for me because they destroy my routine. I usually eat my dinner and watch my show and then I go to bed. I can’t do that when…” he trailed off. When you’re busy getting fucked, Hannibal completed for him in his mind.

“You are ahead of the others by a few hours,” Hannibal said. “Perhaps we’ll be finished with the first insemination by your usual time so you can catch your show and have a break.”

Hannibal would do his best to impregnate all of them by the end of the weekend and he told them as much. It was what was expected of him. Omega prides could take care of heats on their own, forming tight bonds and even romantic relationships, but begetting children was only possible with an alpha. For these childless omegas, the biological clock was ticking, and they had chosen Hannibal to assist them.

Hannibal was unlike other alphas. He had a gapless pedigree; he was paid to be here and paid to pass on his genes. He wasn’t one of the alphas running around in the wilderness on their own, one of those mindless animals that just waited for their chance to fuck.

It wasn’t unusual that he was offered an exposed neck in a feeble attempt to bind him, but bonding was frowned upon in most tribes. There was no room for love between an alpha and an omega, not in times like these when alphas able to father children were so hard to come by.

Hannibal went over the usual aspects of their arrangement, of how he would not be expected to care for any children that came out of it, lest he claimed any of the three omegas as his. He explained that he would offer them protection while he was here, mate-guarding the pride. He would fight every alpha that came too close to the house, until death if necessary. And he would keep the three of them in line, making sure they didn’t claw each other's eyes out in the throes of passion. Nature was sometimes overwhelming, and no matter how harmonious their lives were without an alpha present, things could turn ugly if one of them felt neglected. Hannibal would have to make sure to treat them equally. In the end, they would all get their turn on Hannibal’s knot.

While Adam and Flowers waited upstairs, Will showed him the kitchen and their supplies. There would be little time for anything but sex for almost three days, and Hannibal needed to know they were prepared to make full use of their small eating and resting breaks. Amongst at least a dozen packages of macaroni and cheese, frozen broccoli and meat—which Will explained were the only things Adam ate for dinner—a few healthy ingredients were to be found, including some freshly caught fish that Hannibal assumed were Will’s catches. Happy with what he discovered, Hannibal accepted the drink Will offered him.

“Did our conversation help with your nervousness?” he asked Will as they stood together leaning against the kitchen counter, both enjoying these last minutes of silence.

Will looked unsure. “I’ve been taking care of my brother’s needs ever since we were teenagers,” he explained. “Adam—the other Adam—joined us only a few months ago when he couldn’t pay his rent in London anymore.” He took a big swig of his whiskey. “It’s been difficult for us. We’ve never been with an alpha, we’ve never… wanted children. This is a big change for us.”

“Why did you decide differently?”

Will absently rubbed at the scent gland at the back of his neck. A part of Hannibal wanted to bury his nose in it, take in his smell and scent him until everyone knew he was Hannibal’s for the next few days. “We’re getting older. Who’s going to care for us when we are old, if not our children? With you, with a thoroughbred, we thought…” He looked up and their eyes met for a few seconds.

“You thought your children would have a better chance of being neurotypical.”

“Yes.” Will sounded defeated.

Hannibal laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt the omega tense and then relax against his touch. “There is potential to be found in you and your brothers, potential that you shouldn’t be ashamed of for the meaningless concept of normalcy. Uniqueness separates, but it does not separate here, among the people who love you. If you allow me, I promise I’ll take care of you, Will.”

Will nodded, eyes fixed on a point that Hannibal couldn’t see.

Hannibal set down his glass on the counter with a clink. “So,” he said, and waited until Will looked at him to give him an encouraging smile, “shall we begin?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5500 words of smut, y'all. Enjoy, I guess?

Clothes were scattered across the bedroom floor, piles of different fabrics and colors transforming the carpet into a piece of modern art. They were all naked now. Hannibal had started, stripping off his suit, knowing that his smell, unrestrained by clothes, would suffice in calming the omegas and in helping them get into the mood. Their systems were slowly aligning, their bodies responding to each other like complex computers establishing a connection. Now only the minds needed some work.

Flowers did not have his brothers’ difficulties. Hannibal had only just taken off his underwear when the feisty omega was already upon him, kissing him deeply and fondling his cock, deft hands trying to coax him to hardness.

Hannibal’s gaze remained on the other two omegas sitting on the far end of the bed. Adam trembled slightly, looking at him with helplessness in his eyes. Will sat inches in front of him, his body language speaking both of intimidation and protectiveness toward his brother. Gently, Hannibal pushed Flowers away, preventing him from going down on him.

“We are not alone,” Hannibal reminded him. “Let us not be rude to Will and Adam.”

Albeit addressed, they didn’t move, but instead shifted closer together: skittish animals fearing the predator coming to get them.

Hannibal approached slowly, took one of each of their hands and kissed them. Adam opened his mouth when he did so, emitting a heated sigh. His cheeks were rosy and the blush increased when Hannibal moved forward further to seal their lips in a kiss.

He knew how to handle Adam now, knew what he liked. He brought him closer, chest to chest, and Adam squealed, locking his arms around him. He was hot to the touch and smelled like a midsummer afternoon, like twist bread baked on an open flame. Hannibal sniffed at the crook of his neck and never wanted to break apart again.

Adam mounted him with sudden eagerness, seating himself on Hannibal’s lap. Wetness leaked out of him, coating Hannibal’s half-hard cock. The omega started rubbing himself against him and made a tiny, desperate noise.

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Not yet,” he murmured. “Patience, my dear. We have a whole weekend for you to sit on my knot.”

Adam made a displeased noise, but nodded eventually and slipped down Hannibal’s body off the bed, settling in a kneeling position between his legs. He looked nervously at Hannibal’s cock, unfamiliar with an alpha’s anatomy and unsure what to do, left only with the keenness to get him hard. Flowers came to help him. He settled beside Adam and took Hannibal’s cock in hand.

“Like this,” he said and showed Adam what to do, stroking Hannibal up and down with a confident grip, rubbing over his knot with his thumb. A spark of pleasure passed through Hannibal and he extended a hand to glide through Flowers’ silky curls, guiding him gently to take him into his mouth.

Flowers met his eyes while he sucked on the tip of his cock, making it harder with each passing second. Adam, on his right side, watched the skill of his brother and explored Hannibal’s thighs and stomach with his hand. Before long, he was confident enough to finally nuzzle at his shaft, planting kisses at the base without looking up, the lovely bloom on his cheeks growing ever darker.

Hannibal looked for Will. He still sat on the corner of the bed, unmoving, fearful eyes fixed on what his brothers were doing. His eyes reflected what he was thinking about: that thing his brothers nuzzled at would change their lives forever.

“Come here,” Hannibal said, and it sounded gentler than he had anticipated. Will looked at him for a second, the worry momentarily strengthening, but came closer, taking the bait knowingly. Hannibal brought their faces together and rubbed his nose against Will’s.

“There is no reason to be afraid,” Hannibal murmured against his lips. “I said I’ll take care of you.”

He kissed him for the first time then, a quick meeting of their mouths, fragile and careful. Like his brothers, Will was unique, and again Hannibal found their encounter was too short, wanting more of the omega instantly.

Just then Flowers busied himself with taking one of his testicles into his mouth, evoking an unexpected moan from Hannibal. He glanced down to catch the grin on his face, and the glint of devilry in his eyes. Flowers sucked tightly a few times before he let go again, continuing to tease with broad and small licks that went all the way up to Hannibal’s knot. 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and pulled him closer, wanting to kiss him again. He leaned back, dragging Will with him, until they were lying side by side. Their mouths met again; their tongues brushed against each other. It was unfamiliar, pleasure being coaxed from both his groin and mouth simultaneously. Both sensations felt elevated: Will’s mouth, hot and wet, and Adam and Flowers, one of them practiced and the other zealous, spiraled Hannibal’s lust higher and higher

He gently bit Will’s lower lip and received a throaty moan for it. Will’s first sound of pleasure made him proud. It was obvious from the way the room’s scent had changed that everyone was starting to enjoy the proceedings, lazily aware of their lust and happy to take it slow.

Of his own accord, Will joined his brothers at the foot of the bed and Hannibal just watched the pretty picture for a while: Flowers sucking on the tip, deepthroating him occasionally; Adam getting more and more confident in his abilities; and now Will, kissing his knot and licking down his balls, all the way to his hole. 

Flowers liked to hold eye contact when he sucked cock, while Adam glanced up only sporadically. Will still avoided eye contact as best as he could. The rejection kindled something in Hannibal: In his opinion, Will was the most interesting of the pride. He wanted to get to know him.

All in time, he promised himself. He would do none of the three beautiful men justice if he retreated into his Memory Palace now, to dissect each and every of Will’s words and reactions, the way he moved and talked and looked, analyzing and then tucking him away in a drawer of his ever-growing collection of people whom he found curious.

His body anchored him in reality. Hannibal felt his balls draw up, felt the tightness in his stomach. He wouldn’t last long now.

Flowers, at least, knew what was coming, and to savor the first load he didn’t move. None of them were in a state yet that betrayed a dire need to be knotted. Wasting the first round would be fine—Hannibal had enough in him to satisfy them all.

Flowers took him deep, getting him to the brink of orgasm in an instant. When he pulled away again, he took the base of Hannibal’s prick in hand, stroking up and down, stimulating his forming knot, while the head of Hannibal’s red cock lay in Flowers’ waiting open mouth, teased by his tongue from below.

Hannibal watched himself come in that pretty mouth with one, two, three white spurts before Flowers allowed the fourth to drench his face, the fifth and sixth landing on Will’s and Adam’s. Semen dripped down the three omegas’ faces, and they looked so good covered in it that Hannibal couldn’t help extend a hand to draw it through the mess on Flowers, his own spend sticky and warm on his fingers. His cock was released, still hard and immediately ready for more, but Flowers, Adam and Will first busied themselves enjoying Hannibal’s cum, licking it off each other’s faces, kissing each other and swapping it around until every trace of it was consumed.

They were so entranced by Hannibal’s smell and taste that they weren’t able to control themselves any longer, passion overruling them. And this passion made them beautiful, reducing them to pure animal instinct, and washing away the shallow taste of human morality.

And now, finally, Hannibal too wanted a taste.

“Adam,” he said and waited till the omega looked up at him, his deep blue eyes finally devoid of anxiety. “Come sit on my face.”

His eyes grew larger and his pupils too, just a little bit of that familiar fear creeping back into him when faced with the unknown. But he took Hannibal’s hand when he offered it and let himself be helped onto the bed, let himself be moved around until Hannibal was lying on his back again, head between Adam’s legs, smell encompassing him, the line of Adam’s back and the swell of his ass the only things he could see.

A moment passed. Will and Flowers were busy on his dick again, marvelling about how hard it still was, cleaning it of any remaining traces, insatiable.

Hannibal moved his head, kissing Adam’s thighs. He nosed at his tiny balls, and grabbed onto his waist, indicating that he should lower himself. And Adam did.

He tasted delicious, strong and salty and so, so ready. The little omega squeezed around Hannibal’s tongue, his body fighting against the intrusion. Hannibal stroked over his back, trying to soothe, and after a moment he unclenched, letting him continue. A fresh wave of slick met Hannibal’s tongue, the pure omegan taste making his mouth water, and he licked in deeper, folds of flesh parting to accommodate him. In a matter of seconds Adam relaxed around his tongue, allowing him to penetrate as deep as he wanted, and moved against him, moans falling from his lips.

Aroused by his brother’s lamentations, Flowers let go of Hannibal’s cock and straddled him instead. Hannibal could feel his slick entrance rubbing against his erection, felt his eagerness to finally be fucked. He whispered “Does that feel good, darling?” to Adam and slung his arms around his brother before he sank down on Hannibal’s cock.

Rude, Hannibal thought, because as the omegarch it was Will’s right to go first. Flowers did not care for politeness, only for his own pleasure. And he took it now, moaning a low “Alpha” before he started moving up and down, inviting Hannibal into his tight heat. Hannibal could hear both omegas kissing, Flowers whispering something into Adam’s ear. Adam moaned in response and ground his ass against Hannibal’s mouth, who licked into him again. Together they writhed on him, ecstatic, while he was engulfed by both omegas.

A hand cradled Hannibal’s balls, caressed his perineum, and soft kisses were placed against his knee. Will had been left uncared for. Hannibal would have to make sure to give him some attention soon.

Flowers bounced up and down his cock with fervor. At his current pace, it wouldn’t take long for Hannibal to come again. His knot was still inflated; Flowers had been impatient. There was no way to knot him now, but coming inside him would suffice for the moment. They had enough opportunities to try again over the course of the weekend. For the first night, it was better to give everyone a first, quick load to scratch the immediate itch of the heat.

Hannibal retreated from Adam’s hot slickness for a moment. The omega’s pleasure was mounting rapidly. He wanted more contact, unwilling to give it up now.

“Adam,” Hannibal said in a honeyed tone. “Lift off me for a moment, please, so I can take care of your brother.”

Being a good omega, Adam complied, even if it displeased him greatly. He whined, but unmounted and joined Will at the foot of the bed, seeking comfort in his brother’s familiar embrace.

Hannibal could see Flowers now, sitting atop him, his curls bouncing up and down in time with his prick. Hannibal took his hips in hand and felt him move, felt the fluid movements of someone who was used to getting fucked. He turned them around then, lay Flowers flat on his back and fucked into him on his own, his knot dragging sweetly against Flowers’ hole but unable to get inside, torturing both of them.

Flowers moaned and spread his legs as wide as he could, desperate for Hannibal to enter him completely. He looked close, his hair mussed and his eyes wild, fucking back against Hannibal who grabbed hard onto his hips, smacking into him again and again.

He was aching, Hannibal knew, desperate to come and almost mad with it, but something held him back.

“What do you want me to do?” Hannibal asked.

Flowers took his hands in response, unpinned them from his hips, brought them up his sweaty body and fastened them around his neck, squeezing. He closed his eyes in enjoyment then, cherishing the feeling of being strangled. His mouth opened in a perfect O, his lids trembling.

Hannibal squeezed tighter. It wasn’t uncommon for an omega to desire submission during sex. Omegas were in control their whole lives, taking care of their families, of their children, being the driving force of the race. Giving up this control, allowing themselves to be both cared for and used, to give themselves entirely over to another human being, was a freeing experience for many of them. Asphyxiation was a stark example of that, and given what Hannibal knew of Flowers, it didn’t surprise him.

He gave in to his desires, cutting off Flowers’ air, watching his face lose color while he fucked into him even harder than before.

“Tighter”, Flowers gasped out and Hannibal choked him further, grinding his hips against Flowers’ ass until he felt himself come. The omega arched underneath him as he felt Hannibal spill inside him and that, finally, was enough to push him over the edge.

Hannibal let go of him as soon as he felt Flowers tighten around him and breathe in harshly, desperate to fill his lungs with air again, riding his high until his body had nothing left to give, sacking back against the bed. He looked entirely boneless, muscles twitching, trembling, undone. Tears threatened to brim in his eyes. Hannibal dipped down and kissed him gently, tasting his own cum on his lips.

Perhaps he wasn’t used to this sort of gentleness or aftercare, but tears did roll down his cheeks when Hannibal parted from him. Hannibal caught them with his thumb and Flowers closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

“You did so well,” Hannibal praised him. “Rest now, while I look after the other two.”

Flowers nodded, exhausted. He would be satisfied for a few hours at least.

Seeking out Adam and Will, Hannibal turned his head. They were both watching him from the bedroom floor, sitting close together again. This time, it wasn’t out of nervousness. Adam’s body language was open, his body visibly aching. Will trailed a hand down his chest, soothing him as best as he could. Hannibal beckoned them. Adam climbed up the bed hastily and Hannibal took his face between his hands, giving him a deep kiss. Will joined them from the other side, and together their tongues slid together, playfully fighting, coiling like snakes.

Will met his eyes when Hannibal pulled away. “Him first. He needs you more.”

With a nod, Hannibal pulled Adam closer. The omega all but clung to him, his skin hot and damp. He looked feverish, cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink that contrasted wonderfully with the blue of his eyes.

Hannibal trailed fingers down his slick body, teasing his nipples and kneading his buttocks. Adam was incredibly wet—slick ran down his cheeks all the way to his thighs. Hannibal spread him apart and entered him with his middle finger. It was easy. Hannibal had already stretched him with his tongue.

Adam keened and moved against his thick finger, building up a rhythm. He whimpered, seemingly unsatisfied, and moved harder against him, an unspoken wish on his lips.

He wanted his knot, but Hannibal wasn’t ready yet. He was just now beginning to deflate. It would take a couple more minutes for his cock to become small enough to fit entirely into Adam.

“He likes it like this,” Will said and added a finger of his own into Adam, moving in a deliberate, practiced rhythm that made his brother moan aloud and grow still, enjoying the movements that filled his body with so much pleasure it rippled in his eyes.

It was a very intimate feeling, having another finger next to his own in the omega, working with Will to bring such excitement. They moved together for a while, Hannibal learning what Adam needed, before Will retrieved his digit and Hannibal continued alone. It wielded much the same result, Adam practically cooing against him, Will hugging him from behind, centering him with familiar touches and smells and kisses on the back of his neck.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal said, looking from Adam to Will. Will met his eyes hesitantly and Hannibal answered with a smile. He kissed him again, short and sweet, a promise of the good care Hannibal was going to take of him once his brother was contented.

He mounted Adam once his body was ready, retracting his finger and replacing it with his cock. Hannibal felt proud to have caused such slickness and the diminishment of his shyness, and he loved how wet Adam was for him, how welcoming. Adam couldn’t fight his nature. Having the fat cock of an alpha inside of him spoke to his instincts and he moved back against Hannibal automatically, inviting him to penetrate him more deeply.

Hannibal bent his knees and gave him what he wanted. It was likely to be the one and only time Adam would get what his body so heavily craved—once he was with child, his entire world would center around his descendant for years to come, heats disappearing. And his would not be the only child that would need taking care of.

Will lay next to them, looking up at the way Hannibal handled his brother, making sure everything felt good for Adam. He trailed a lazy hand over his brother’s back and told him how good he was doing. Flowers re-entered the scene from the corner of Hannibal’s vision, crawling toward Will and resting in his lap. Will stroked his head, combing his sweaty curls, and they talked briefly while Hannibal focused on Adam.

Adam had become adjusted to the weight of Hannibal on top of him, and moved blissfully against him, entirely in his own zone. His body welcomed Hannibal, making room for him, anticipating the desired fullness. Hannibal was glad of his slickness. It made the glide in and out easier on his cock, which felt a little sore already. His biological clock was ticking too. It only made him wilder, more eager to give each one of them a child, show that his seed was still strong, still superior. He knew he was in excellent shape. He knew his cock was above average, even for an alpha. He would give Adam the orgasm of a lifetime.

Next to them, Flowers had started sucking Will’s dick, and Will seemed to enjoy the attention, watching his brother’s work with half-closed lids. He let Flowers do what he wanted, tenderly stroking his hair, his body trembling with suppressed need to thrust forward into that warm mouth.

Their eyes met briefly, Will smiling at Hannibal serenely, and in that moment, Hannibal’s knot slipped into Adam and he came a third time. It felt good to finally give his knot some use, feeling the pressure of an omegan body around it, and despite the exertion, the orgasm was pleasurable instead of painful.

It was too soon, however—Adam wasn’t there yet. His body still swallowed him greedily, taking every last drop of him. Recovering from his short high, Hannibal continued fucking into Adam, unwilling to let their coupling come to such an abrupt end. He took the omega’s cock in hand and stroked in time with his short thrusts. His knot was lodged so deep inside that it was hard to move at all.

He still succeeded in bringing him to orgasm. A tiny stream of semen shot from Adam’s cock onto his stomach and he convulsed around him, walls hugging him tight, milking Hannibal of everything he had to give. Only then did Hannibal allow himself to sink down carefully onto Adam, cradling him in his arms and telling him how good he had been.

In another situation, Hannibal could have fallen blissfully asleep now. He was exhausted already, his body eager for some rest. Not yet, though. Amongst the purring of satisfied omegas, there was still one tone out of tune: Will, whom Hannibal could hear softly moaning under Flowers’ attentions.

He took a moment to enjoy the scene before him: Adam beneath him, still attached, smelling of happiness and peace; Flowers nuzzling on Will’s impressive cock, licking broad swipes from base to top and back down again. He had his ass in the air, swinging it rhythmically from side to side, his hole glistening with slick and cum. He wouldn’t mind another insemination, greedy boy that he was. The thought made Hannibal’s cock twitch and Adam, in turn, moan. The presence of three fertile omegas made the alpha’s body work overtime, pushed to its limits.

He rested for a few minutes while his knot deflated, watching Flowers’ skill. He was striking, with his green eyes and his damp curls lying flat on his forehead. He may have been rude, but he was eager to please his brother. It was clear that he loved him, that he was glad to have become a part of the family. Hannibal saw a depth of gratitude in him, the sort one could only muster if one was accustomed to pain and little else. Hannibal thought back to Flowers’ desire to be strangled, to give up control. Forced trust to conceal how hard it was for him to develop it naturally. He seemed glad to be here, surrounded by people who loved him despite his flaws. It was a beautiful arrangement, this concept called family.

Hannibal slipped free of Adam, who grumbled but stayed with his face pressed into the sheets, sleepy. Hannibal touched his head briefly, a calming gesture to encourage him to doze. He would need the rest.

Flowers moved away when Hannibal came closer, giving Will to him. And what a lovely present he was, with his member erect and proud between his legs. He spread his legs lazily, inviting Hannibal in, and Hannibal obliged, crawling between his knees and lying on top of him, moving him back onto the sheet. 

He kissed him lazily and Will reciprocated. It felt like dancing, like giving and taking. Will read his movements and reacted to them; held him, pulled him closer. He wasn’t as impatient as his brothers, and so they lay there for a while, just touching and exploring and scenting each other, enjoying the closeness, the contact of bodies, while they kissed. Will caged him in with arms and legs and Hannibal nuzzled at his throat, gently nibbling on the soft skin. Will didn’t invite him to bite, but it was still at the back of his mind, a constant pull of nature telling him to mate. He trailed his mouth downward instead, sucking and biting on Will’s hard nipples.

Flowers and Adam both crawled next to Will, and they took turns kissing each other. Adam received short, affectionate kisses from Will while Flowers got all of Will’s tongue. Hannibal moved down further and took Will into his mouth, enjoying the heady taste of his arousal, the cocktail of pheromones and enzymes that made up his lust, responding to his presence, preparing him. It was salty and sweet, musky and irresistible, and he wanted more and more and more. 

Hannibal’s cock felt raw and still he pushed it against the sheet, urging it to hardness once more. He wanted to be inside of Will, to fill him up and see him lose his mind beneath him. More than with the other two, he wanted to share with Will, as if the physical union would somehow form a mental bond that would make them understand all of each other. For the first time since he had begun his new job—perhaps for the first time ever—he felt the urge to let someone in, to truly get to know somebody. He wasn’t sure what had caused this reaction—perhaps the hormones Will was sending out happened to align perfectly with his, causing symptoms of his own and feelings he could do nothing about.

He needed to stay professional. Losing himself to his urges like some lower alpha would not do. Will had not engaged him for that. Hannibal wanted them all to be happy and secure, to know that this was a pleasant thing, nothing to be afraid of. That they had made the right choice and a new, beautiful part of their lives was about to begin. He did not want to make this affair more complicated by involving feelings.

“Turn around, lovely,” he said to Will, letting him fall from his mouth. “Let me taste you.”

Will did, automatically arranging his limbs in perfect presentation. Hannibal had seen many pieces of art with omegas posed elaborately in just this position, captured by the artist in sublime lighting concealing all bodily flaws, but none had looked as inviting as Will did now, his ass in the air ready for claiming. The swell of his cheeks, the curve of his spine. He was perfect.

Hannibal kissed his cheeks and licked into him with sheer devotion. He tasted lovely, pure and unblemished. It shouldn’t have mattered so much that he would be Will’s first—it hadn’t mattered with Adam, apart from the fact that he’d been more careful with him for it—but it did. Hannibal loved the idea that he would be his first and last, and the thought filled him with an unfamiliar jealousy.

He righted himself then, and without giving it a second thought, he entered Will and was at once deep inside him.

Will felt different than the other two. Flowers had been actively trying to please him; Adam had yielded in the way omegas usually did, after he had defeated his initial shyness, taking what Hannibal had given him and seeking his own pleasure shortly after. Will was unlike either. He moaned when Hannibal entered him and it sounded almost as if he was in pain. Hannibal liked that sound, close to breaking, and when he slid into him, he felt an unfamiliar connection. Apart from that initial sound, Will was silent—taking Hannibal with grace, serene when it came to the actual mounting, almost proud , aware of his status in his pride and feeling secure in it.

He was flawless. The way his muscles contracted around Hannibal, a perfect albeit subconscious symphony with his own thrusts. The way his mind, fevered yet undoubtedly rich and vast, kept on fighting against Hannibal. He was interesting beyond that, fascinating even. On the one hand, Hannibal wanted to pull out and have hourly conversations with him, and on the other he wished never to stop pounding into him. Will felt like paradise; hotter somehow than the others, as if the heat was literally burning him from the inside. 

Soon he had to stop, bending over the omega, trying to catch his breath. Despite this being the fourth time, his orgasm advanced remarkably quickly. Hannibal peppered kisses onto Will’s back, murmuring sweet nothings against his skin, and Will in turn moved against him, asking him silently to continue.

Flowers imitated his position next to Will, presenting, wiggling his plush ass enticingly, stretching up until his shining hole was exposed to Hannibal’s eyes. Stroking through Will’s hair, Flowers said something to him before he kissed him gently. Hannibal rewarded him by sticking two fingers into his hole, greedy and slick for him, and began fucking him at the same pace he was fucking Will, slow at first, and then more quickly. Flowers was unabashed about his pleasure, moaning and pushing back against him with abandon.

After a short while, Adam mirrored his brothers on Will’s other side. Hannibal caressed his knot-stretched hole and soon he was surrounded, engulfed by three omegas at once, one on his cock and two on his fingers. It was a remarkable feeling. They all moved back on him simultaneously when he stilled for a moment, all eager to feel him deep again, instigating their lust between themselves.

But it was Will’s turn, his alone, and Hannibal was getting close. He slipped out of Adam and Flowers and laid one hand upon Will’s hip, wrapping the other around his cock. Slick and cum acted as lubricant and Will thrust into his fist, movements increasing again. His thrusts were met with equal force and soon Hannibal overtook him, keeping Will pinned in place to take what he wanted to give him. His speed on Will’s cock increased and he felt it leaking over his hand; felt Will leaking from the inside, coating his hardness with delicious slick.

His orgasm was almost surprising in its intensity—utterly devastating and disruptive, as if all these new, beautiful feelings, born out of their coupling, flowed out of his body into Will’s. It seemed only right, in this moment, for Will to take from him that which was born of nothing less than his greatest effort. Hannibal buried himself inside as deep as he could. His knot locked them both together in a moment of beautiful pain. Will winced, moaned, and came in Hannibal’s hand from the pleasure of being knotted, of having his deepest wish fulfilled. Hannibal pressed closer to the omega although he could hardly move at all, still riding his high. He fought the urge to bite, to claim this man as his. His instincts told him, stronger than ever before, that Will belonged to him— that he was the one—as his seed dripped into him, more and more with every desperate thrust. Hannibal pictured Will pregnant with his child, belly round and swollen with a life they had created together, and he bit him then, temptation too strong to resist.

Hannibal had never felt anything like it. It was a profound impression of bonding, of love; a joining of minds and hearts and souls, and an instant knowledge, impressed upon his very being, that he would spent the remainder of his life with the creature he was locked into. It filled him with an emotion he had never experienced before, both joyful and fearsome. Never before had a phase of his life ended so abruptly—everything would change now, all because of a spontaneous decision of his subconscious.

Will moved back against his teeth, grasping Hannibal by the hair to draw him nearer, to deepen the bite. Surely he would hate Hannibal for this once he could think clearly again, but right now it was all he wanted. And Hannibal felt the same way.

Adam and Flowers wailed in frustration. They had lost the competition, though none of the participants had ever realized that there had been one. Hannibal had chosen his mate and they were out of the picture, at least for now. Freshly mated, the new couple now proceeded to scent each other over and over, and Hannibal knew they would do this for hours, until everyone knew that they were each others’. Perhaps Will would try to give him a matching claiming mark, once his knot deflated. Perhaps Hannibal would let him.

Hannibal was glad, suddenly, that he had taken Will last, that they would have a few peaceful hours until the process began anew. He was interested to find out how this new dynamic would change the brothers’ relationship. How Will would react when he learned that, at least for the duration of this heat, he would have to continue to share his new mate. Deep inside, Hannibal already knew that it would not be just this heat. The brothers were inseparable. By claiming one of them, he had claimed them all. He would be not only the sire, but the father of all their children—and what a family it would become.

For now, however, the two other omegas retreated into another room, giving Will and Hannibal some privacy.

Will was still panting, still sweaty, still bloody where Hannibal had claimed him. The pheromones’ influence, of course, but Hannibal had never seen anything so beautiful.

“I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” Hannibal said. “I meant it.”

A half-smile flitted across Will’s face and he settled closer against Hannibal, happy. And Hannibal too smiled, kissing the mark he had left on Will’s shoulder, and closed his eyes to rest, and to think of the future ahead of them. 

At one point Hannibal would lead Will down his own path, introduce him to the beauty of his art. Not his brothers, just his mate. For he knew he had not chosen him in vain, that there was a reason they had mated, a real connection. How beautiful his boy would become, both thick with child and covered with blood. But not today. That revelation was still a long way off.

He inhaled deeply and realized it then, still smiling. _Encephalitis._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [fragile-teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup/), for looking even at stuff like this for me.
> 
> Adam Tower's nickname, Flowers, is inspired by all the lovely fanart by [le-wendigogo](https://le-wendigogo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Come visit me on my [ tumblr ](http://www.pka42.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A842K38/)!
> 
> If you have anything to say—be it flailing, constructive criticism or other things—please feel free to leave a comment! I always love to get feedback.


End file.
